Pele
''Origin'' Pele is a full-blooded saiyan,he is one out of 3 kids of Lord Rampage,him and his other two brothers are born unstable and dangerous.They are remain unseen from the galaxy unit the Sons Of Rampage Movie takes place.All born in Age 738. 'Abilities' *Super Saiyan(s):1-10 *Can use the Instant Transmission *'Telekinesis' *'Walk on water ' *'Can control fire' 'Appearance' Pele is 6'7,horns on head,black and red hair,white tail,white skin 'Sons Of Rampage ' The Sons Of Rampage are the real sons of Lord Rampage:Khaos ,Kento ,and Pele 'Super Saiyan 10 or SSJX' Pele's most powerful transformation.Defended Frieza 's entrie race 'Major Battles' *'Pele(Super Saiyan X)vs.Frieza's Race' *'Pele(Base Form)vs.Gohan ' *'Pele(Base Form)vs.Goku (Full Power)' *'Pele(Base Form)vs.Goku(Full Power) and Vegeta (Full Power)' *'Pele(Super Saiyan Full Power)vs.Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power)' *'Pele(Super Saiyan Full Power)vs.'Ultimate Buu *Pele(Super Saiyan Full Power)vs.Vegeta(Super Saiyan) *Pele(Super Saiyan 2 Full Power)and Khaos(Super Saiyan 3 Full Power)vs.Vegeta(Super Saiyan 2) and Goku(Super Saiyan 2) *Pele(Super Saiyan 2 Full Power)vs.Golden Cell *Pele(Super Saiyan 3)vs.Broly *Pele(Super Saiyan 3 Full Power)vs.Vegeta(Super Saiyan 3) *Pele(Super Saiyan 3 Full Power)vs.Vegito(Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan 4)vs.Vegito(Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan 4 Full Power)vs.Gohan(Super Saiyan 2 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan 4 Full Power)vs.Gohan(Super Saiyan 5) *Pele(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power)vs.Gohan(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan 5)and Vegeta(Super Saiyan 5) *Pele(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power)vs.Vegito(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan 6)vs.Vegito(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan 6)vs.Vegeta(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan 6 Full Power)vs.Vegeta(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan 7)vs.Vegeta(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan 7 Full Power)vs.King Vegeta *Pele(Super Saiyan 8)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power)and Vegeta(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan 8 Full Power)vs.Lord Beerus *Pele(Super Saiyan 9)vs.Broly(Super Saiyan 5) *Pele(Super Saiyan X Full Power)vs.Vegeta(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power) *Pele(Super Saiyan X Full Power)vs.The Omni King Of Saiyans *'Majin Pele(Super Saiyan X)vs.Vocii(Super Saiyan 9)' *'Majin Pele(Super Saiyan X Full Power)vs.Vocii(Super Saiyan X Full Power)' 'Power Levels' *'Base form: 100,000,000,000,000' *'1-3 forms :990,000,000,000,000,000' *'4-6 forms:89,000,000,000,000,000,000' *'7th form:870,000,000,000,000,000,000,000' *'8-9 forms:100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000' *'SSJX form:999.999 Quadrillion' 'What If....Majin Pele' Majin Pele is 'Babidi taken over Pele's mind,the reason is because Babidi discovers that Pele has a hiden power. 'Movies ''Dragon Ball Z : Master of Pain'' This movie takes 5 months after Goku defendedKid Buu . The Z fighters find themselfs fighting the powerful villain ever born(Lord Rampage ).The Z fighters go to a unknown palnet in dead space.The Z fighters arrive on the planet and soldiers took them to thier empire.Then, the soliders take the Z fighters to seeLord Rampage.Lord Rampage stands up and saids are you saiyans,Vegeta saids Yes sir.In the middle of the movie,Future Trunks' finds out that Rampage we kill all of them so he could fight Vegeta . Future Trunks trys to warn everybody about this and Lord Rampage appears in front of him knok him out.At the end of the movie, everybody knows whats going and trys toLord Rampage from killing everybody.Rampage made copy's of Goku andVegeta so they could fight them first before they can fight him.After Goku and Vegeta killing their copyed self's they decide to fuse into Vegito. But, Rampage made a copy ofVegito .After Vegito is done killing the copy of it's self, the fusion times out andVegeta and Goku unfuse.Vegeta is not able to fight any more.Goku tells Rampage that he's has a form that go's beyend my limit's.Lord Rampage doesn't believe him, so he tells him go Super Saiyan 5 and Goku is shock to hear this so, he transforms while Lord Rampage transforms at the same time. ''Dragon Ball Z : Sons Of Rampage'' Three years later,after Dragon Ball Z : Master Of Pain,the three sons of Lord Rampage seek revenge on Goku and Vegeta for defending their father.Then,they crached landed on Earth and feel two big power levels fighting in the valley's.They all fly over there and finally get to Goku and Vegeta.Vegeta see's these three and askwho are you guys?,Khaos Oh you don't remeber us'',Vegeta replies with ''how the hell I'm I susposed to know. Trivia *Defended Frieza 's race in battle *Defended Ultimate Buu *Defended Golden Cell *Defended Super Buu (Broly absorbed) *Allmost killed Frieza See also Lord Rampage Khaos Kento Property own by Kyle Williams and DBZ : Master of Pain and the Lord Rampage character Copyright. Copyrighted. Copyrights Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon Character created by Lord Rampage Category:Immortals